


Auld Lang Syne

by ithurtsbutidoitforshrek



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithurtsbutidoitforshrek/pseuds/ithurtsbutidoitforshrek
Summary: It's New Years Eve,the girls just got Harry out of Tartarus, he was of course welcomed with open arms; all except one witch clouded with guilt. Can they make up before the clock strikes 12?





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Charmed, the old or the new but I do in fact own something blue, so by borrowing these beloved characters I bring this to you:

“I still can’t believe you’re back!” Mel cheered holding the neck of a wine glass in her hand full of champagne. “To Harry!” She toasted, raising the glass to her lips to take a sip, smiling as others echoed the toast around her.

The whitelighter chuckled to himself, taking a sip of his own. “I’m glad to be back. I can not thank you guys enough for saving me. Usually once there you’re left to rot.” His eyes looked pained as he said it, trying to bury the memories of Tartarus.

“As if we would let you rot.” Macy giggled wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug. “You’re family, Harry.”

Harry smiled at her never getting tired of hearing it. He was without a family for so long, his life was dedicated to serving others, he was expendable, but all that changed when he met the three sisters that captured his heart.

“Today of all days! Surely you would have other plans.” It was New Year’s Eve. He has been in hell, quite literally since Christmas Eve.

“It took awhile to figure out away to get you out, to get all the pieces again. We had to jump through a lot of hoops, with the elders, and Hunters family.”

Harry shuddered at the name, glancing around the room for the annoying twit who he was stuck in Tartarus with. They didn’t exactly bond in the eight days, that was for sure. He felt like punching him, every time he opened his mouth.

He finally spotted him, amongst the small crowd they gathered to ring in the new year, he was amongst Galvin – now that his tattoo was gone - and his brother who started this mess in the first place.

Amongst the three she sat in the corner by herself, her own glass of champagne in her hand, the other holding the oval of the locket around her neck.

Mel and Macy glanced at each other then at their whitelighter and back at their sister. “She still hasn’t talked to you yet?” Macy asked incredulously.

Harry sighed remembering the half assed smile she gave him, handing him her gift and a “glad your back.” Before running up the stairs to her room. That was hours ago, and she barley glanced in his direction ever since.

“Not since she gave me my gift.” He frowned sadly missing the youngest witch. She always put a smile on his face, even if it was butchering the English language he held so dear. She was the first to welcome him into their family, she always included him. Having her shun him now hurt worse than any torture he endured.

“What was it?” Mel asked curiously trying to figure out what her sister got the whitelighter. She seen his face as he opened it, it was awed, shocked and full of pain, followed by happiness and love.

“A pocket watch, old family heirloom. Inside there was a picture of myself with my family- my human family.” He clarified. “And then there’s a picture of my family.” He smiled letting her know he meant them.

Macy’s eyes widened. “How’d she get that?”

Harry shrugged. “I have no clue.”

Auld Lang Syne

“Hey Mags” a British accent greeted with a hint of arrogance.

For a second she thought it was him, but his accent was stronger and had an air of cockiness. This accent made her blood boil and stomach turn. “What do you want.” She spat without glancing at him.

He sighed dramatically. “Your whitelighter is back, All is well. Join the festivities.”

She rolled her eyes.

Clearing his throat he tried again “So I’d like to thank you. You played a big role in getting me back. Now if I could feel emotions like you do I’d be touched, probably even grateful.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” If it were up to her she’d leave him there to rot.

He nodded already knowing that and decided to change the subject. “So you and little bro kiss and make up?”

Maggie’s eyes flashed dangerously, the demon actually gulped knowing somehow he was playing with fire by aggravating her. “Nope.”

She planned on leaving Parker and his family behind come the new year, although giving what she was she knew that wouldn’t last long.

Hunter glanced up at the clock, it was 15 minutes to midnight. He was a glutton for punishment because all he wanted was to kiss this beauty. Plus he’d get back at his brother, probably piss of the whitelighter as well so really it was killing two birds with one stone.

“Dance with me.”

She snorted ignoring him.

Not liking being ignored he rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist pulling her up and out of her seat, her champagne spilling at the sudden motion. He plucked the cup from her hands and twirled her around ignoring her struggles and the fire in her eyes.

“What are you doing?” She hissed.

“Dancing, love.” He chuckled at her expression, she looked at him like he lost his mind.

“I don’t want to dance.” She pushed on his chest but her attempts were fruitless. “Let me go!”

“I believe she asked you to let her go.” Parker growled, gripping his brother’s arm in warning.

Hunter merely rolled his eyes, shrugging off the offending arm without effort, his brothers strength was no match to him. “Never mind us Brother, besides… I’m sure lil’ witch would rather dance with me, than you.”

Maggie couldn’t help but snort, she’d rather dance with a cactus than either of them.

“I don’t want to dance.” Her eyes flashed dangerously, her chocolate brown eyes turning black for just a few seconds.

Hunter only rolled his eyes. “Too bad. You have to choose; Lil’ witch, Parker or me?” He raised an eyebrow at her, his green eyes shining in mischief. “I’m the much better choice; you see I can hold my own, my brother can’t lead to save his life - besides he’s the one who used you and damned your whitelighter and me by association.” He frowned twirling them around in a circle causing Parker to roll his eyes in disgust.

Maggie gave the annoying twit a tight smile, glancing around the room she caught Mel’s eye who was standing with Harry, both of them watching her, she gave her a pleading look; desperate for them to save her from tweedle dee and tweedle dumb.

“I think Maggie needs some help.” Mel suggested nudging Harry in their direction. Harry who was already watching the scene nodded tightly excusing himself from the witch and strode purposely across the room in long strides towards the trio.

Auld Lang Syne

 

“Would you stop twirling us?” Maggie moaned looking slightly green, as Hunter once again twirled her clumsily in his arms. “You’re making me dizzy.”

Hunter chuckled. “That’s because you’re not spotting, love.”

Harry snorted coming up behind them and stood beside Parker who stood close as he could get glaring at the duo. “If you lead her properly, she wouldn’t have to spot.”

Hunter scoffed. “Sorry didn’t take ballroom lessons, now run along whitelighter.”

Harry ignored the man who tested his patience for eight days and killed about a billon times in his mind. He turned his attention to the young witch who was carefully avoiding his eyes and glaring at her smirking sister across the room. “May I have this dance, Maggie?” He asked placing one hand behind his back and giving a little bow.

Despite feeling awkward around him, Maggie couldn’t help but smile, she found his old fashioned ways endearing and as much as it would hurt when she was filled with so much guilt; she’d rather dance with Harry than with Hunter.

She gave him a nod. “I’d love too.”

Hunter shook his head no, glancing up at the clock. 11:54 – six minutes to midnight there was no way he was giving her up. “After I’m done of course.”

“Hunter.” She growled, her chest heaving and her face turning red in anger and frustration.

Harry sighed not wanting to put up with the insufferable brat any longer, wrapped his arms around Maggie’s waist from behind and closed his eyes teleporting them out of there.

They landed in the attic, Harry bent over gasping for air knowing his magical energy was draining, but he knew he’d do it over and over to get her away from him; them.

“Thank you.” She mumbles still avoiding his eyes.

He sighed. “I don’t blame you, Maggie.”

She ignored him not believing his words, how could she? She saw the way he looked when he returned.

There he stood, his clothing ripped and dirty, his face wasn’t much better, a bloody scratch was on his left cheek below his eye. His breathing was haggard as he knelt on the floor trying to catch his breath. His brown eyes were haunted still seeing his prison around him, still seeing the horrors that would forever taint his memory.

“Harry!” Mel’s voice called happily, glad the spell worked, they had to pay the price and get back Hunter as well, but bringing back a demon was a small price to pay.

“Brother.” Hunter greets rising to his feet after catching his breath, he glanced over at the youngest witch in the corner of the room looking like she’d break any minute. “You and lil witch over there kiss and make up?” He smirked.

A pained expression came across both Parker and Maggie’s face. Both for different reasons. Maggie because she was lied to and manipulated, the latter because he missed her, he missed the girl he was in love with and will probably never get back.

“Harry?” Macy asked crouching down beside the whitelighter placing a cautious hand on his shoulder, he jumped glancing once again around the room with wild eyes. “You’re okay! You’re safe now.” She cooed, helping him to his feet.

“Macy? Mel.” He blinked past the fog, seeing the familiar faces in front of him. Tears sprang to his eyes, he reached forward grabbing them both and wrapping his arms around them kissing each of their foreheads. “You didn’t get into too much trouble while I was gone, did you?”

Mel rolled her eyes while her sister laughed knowing the comment was directed at Mel who never listened to Harry’s instructions.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He said more forcefully stepping towards her. “Parker manipulated your emotions, he knew how your gift worked!”

“That doesn’t matter.” She sobbed “if I haven’t kissed him in the first place this wouldn’t have happened. If I didn’t choose to become a witch you would have been safe! You wouldn’t have been trapped there and tormented for 8 days! I’m so sorry Harry! I don’t know how you’ll ever forgive you, I’d hate me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” He sighed stepping closer to her. “He would have found another way whether you dated or not. He’s half demon - you would have dealt with him anyways at one point; Besides if you didn’t become a witch you would have never met your sister.”

Maggie closed her eyes in pain, tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn’t want to wish away not meeting her sister, she loved Macy with every fibre of her being and she wouldn’t give that up.

“I would have never met you.” She whispered her words feeling like someone punched him in the gut, he inhaled a sharp intake of breath as she continued. “I wouldn’t have put you in danger. I- ”

Harry turned away from her slightly so she couldn’t see his face, so she wouldn’t be able to see how much her words were hurting him. He’d rather be in Tartarus again. “I can… I can get you a new Whitelighter, I’ll go talk to the elders, they’ll be here right away.” He could barley get the words out, his chest hurt, every breath he tried to push through his lungs hurt. The pocket watch in his pocket felt like it was on fire as it reminded him of what he would be giving up. What was being taken away from him once again.

He turned away from her and went to walk to the door not having the energy to teleport himself anywhere.

Maggie’s eyes opened in panic watching him walk dejected to the door, she went over her words in her mind, and then his.

A few stuck out to her.

Never met you.

New whitelighter.

“Harry” she whispered horrified, a sob escaping her as she ran towards him grabbing his arm before he could open the door.

His emotions smothered her, stealing her breath. “I’m sorry!” She gasped, letting go of him because the contact hurt her to much. She didn’t mean to cause him this much pain. “I didn’t mean I wanted a new whitelighter! Please don’t go.”

He didn’t dare himself to hope, after all it breeds eternal misery he thought darkly remembering Hunters words in Tartarus when he tried to be optimistic.

“Please“ not caring about what it would do to her she flung her arms around him and pulled him into a hug holding him tightly against her. “I already lost you once, please” she pleaded over and over.

Harry clutched her back, holding the young witch as tight and close as he could, burying his face into her hair, inhaling her vanilla orange scent.

“Shh” he hushed her rubbing her back. “I’m not going anywhere you’re stuck with me.”

She pulled away slightly, her nose slightly rosy, and her makeup smearing down her face, even though she felt she looked like a mess, he still thought she was adorable.  
“Good, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” He rolled his eyes.

She giggled softly.

“I love my gift by the way, how’d you get it?” He asked pulling out his pocket watch to check the time all the while keeping her close.

11:58pm

“Can’t spill all my secrets.” She grinned, her own hand coming up to rest on the locket around her neck. “I love mine by the way, I honestly thought you’d get me a dictionary.”

Harry laughed outright, the sound of his laugh making her smile. “I thought about it. It’s almost midnight. Do you want to go downstairs?”

She shook her head no resting it against his chest, she was fine right where she was, she had a feeling Hunter was planning something and wanted no part of it. “Do you?” She asked willing to let him go if he wanted to, maybe he wanted to ring in the New Years with someone else besides her. “Charity might miss you.” She hated how catty and jealous that sounded, and hoped her didn’t hear it in her voice.

“I’m staying right here.” His gaze was intense pools of melting chocolate swirled with some emotion she didn’t recognize, her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Harry took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her cheek, Maggie startled by the movement turned her face at the last second, eyes growing wide as his lips pressed gently to hers in a feather light kiss.

It was only a brush before they both pulled away blushing with a smile on their face, Harry seeing how she didn’t run away screaming gently cupped her face, leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss, it only lasted for a few seconds but it left them both breathless.

“I…” Harry didn’t know what to say. “It was an accident?”

Maggie giggled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, before untangling herself from his grasp, pulling open the door she called out over her shoulder. “How does one accidentally press ones lips to another?” She asked mockingly.

Harry rolled his eyes following her out of the room, he gathered enough energy to teleport himself right in front of her blocking her path, she yelped in surprise causing him to chuckle and her to glare at him. “Like this.” He whispered before stealing another kiss. “I missed you.” He confessed.

She smiled giving him a quick peck of her own. “I missed you too. I’m really glad you’re back.”

Harry smiled in return, “I could never hate you.” He assured her, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go. Together they walked back downstairs to ring in the New Year with everyone else, a blush coating their cheeks as they stole glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

“You two kiss and make up?” Mel asked her sister innocently and when her sisters cheeks coated red, and her hand went up to the gold locket around her neck; well let’s just say, she got her answer.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (I also posted this on FanFiction.Net.)


End file.
